Game of If
by 2lzy2updt
Summary: somethings germany and prussia centered, may contain fluff (or the things that's fluff to me)? what if...? hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz, I won't mention this in any chapter again (I'm not really good with keyboards), so I take this as clear. There's nothing in the first chap, hope the next won't take long.
1. Start 1

**An: this is sort of prologue, there will be something on the next chapter (hope it won't be too long) and there will be some path choosing or something like that or idk, I think I'll give you some instruction (you probably won't need it, for real).**

A peaceful afternoon like usual early autumn. Yellowish light shone on upon old wooden floor. Sparkling dust flew around, not that there was many. The house was always too big for one person, but there were always two.

Here, now there was only one. An occasion like this often happened, and one who was left knew what to do. If the house was too big, wouldn't a room be enough? Yes, one awesome room on the basement would surely be more than enough, in addition of a little bird chirping.

Gilbert was, as usual, messing with his blog, when a package came with a rang on the door. No one answered, Gilbert was pretty busy so he only scratched the back of his head. Second sound came, Gilbert waited for someone to stop it and gave a grunt when he realize that he was alone, no, there was Gilbird, but it couldn't possibly get the package, could he? Hell he couldn't even gave enough pressure to budge the handlebar, not to mention turning it and open the door. He could fly from the window, and answer the mailman, with a chirp of course. The third came, he pushed his laptop aside and stormed to the door, cursing of how rude and impatient the mailman was, even though it could be someone other than mailman.

He reached the front door and was about to yell at the man before a brown box was shoved right to his abdomen. He smelled something weird and all was black.

The moment he woke up to his sore spine, he dropped his laptop on the floor as he jolted forward. Trying to fought the mailman, but found himself in the position like when he was playing with his laptop, only a bit to the side to rest his head on the pillow. He thought it was all a dream, but how could it be so realistic? He believed it. That was the one his logic accepted, that his dream was awesome like he was.

He took the laptop back as he cursed his laptop for jumping by itself and not obliging its owner, and more that stupid dream needed punishment for real. Talk about bad luck! His laptop wouldn't start! He pushed it aside and glanced at the clock, 05.00 am, already another day. He lied back, trying to sleep but he couldn't. And the next he sat on the bed, it was 8.00am, so maybe he managed to sleep a bit. He stretched, popping his throbbing back and yawned, releasing all the stress on his body and getting up.

Then he wondered what to do, not because he didn't have anything, but because he had too many to choose one at a time.


	2. path I : 1 Austria

**This is kinda path, to make the story make sense (maybe), I'll make another one later after I make the end for this. I think you can also change path without changing the end too, in the future (if I don't discontinue this)**

Austria is always the best.

But the bad trio had to go on act together.

He punched Francis' number on his phone while brushing his teeth after taking a bath.

"Bonjour"

"Hoy, hall hanhonio, haushwiahuh houh hwuont, ah haih (Oy, call Antonio, Austria's house front, at nine)"

"ohnohn, such early?", France scoffed. It was just like him when he had nothing to do.

Prussia hung up, spitting the foam of his toothpaste to the basin and started gargling some water to wash his mouth. Spitting the water, he washed his face, arranged his hair to his own acceptable limits, and went out.

"Hey, Tonio. Gilly wanna made some party at Austria's house, we have to help him. Gonna be a blast. Just bring some fireworks okay ... and maybe some colored ... gunpowder. At seven"

"Whoa-whoa. Wait a sec, mi amigo, who are you? Calling out this early! Must be urgent!", France sighed. He must be answering half awake.

"Guess who? Anyway, Austria's house front, at seven, fireworks and colored gun powder"

"Gotcha"

Well, though usually out of money, Spain was one to be asked weird things without questions. Since he had no idea of what use that would be. And being the lazy bone he was, back snoring, as France knew he would. Plans would form itself when the trio were united once again. The blond scoffed and gave a quick glance at the clock. It was already late for Antonio, but as if he had ever even once not getting late. Nine was simply too risky. Now, time for Francis to get ready.

-09.00 am – Austria's back door.

Well, this was where they considered the front, of pranks.

"Hey, your boss' sick? Pretty rare getting this early without trouble."

"Nah, I'm just getting a day off, wanna see what's coming. My boss' changed."

"What did you plan to do?", the albino asked lightly.

"Just see", Francis lightly kicked his black stuffed plastic bag and rolled his eyes.

Prussia was about to check what the hell was Francis bringing when Antonio clumsily came, stumbling a few steps forward as he ran.

"Oy! Mi amigos! -pant- Here" he threw his huge green travel bag from his shoulder, and it dropped heavily on the ground beside the plastic bags. He slumped backwards and ranting something inaudible between heavy breaths. The bag was a bit longer than half Antonio's body, and should be able to be covered by Antonio himself outstretching his hand to hug it, but due to the filling, it needed two men.

"What the hell is this?", Prussia muttered. He crouched to study it. That big? Even France was surprised. He bent down too and his head met with Prussia's with a loud "thunk", and both fell on their asses. Prussia immediately recovered while France was still massaging this temple. He approached the bag and poked it out of curiosity. It was solidly full. France came as Prussia signaled him to come and did the same. Revealed to them, it was solid, but if enough pressure was given, it would somehow gave some shape for the finger and made the bag seemed to almost be torn, since the bag was very old and worn out and too full. After some convincing pokes, France took the courage of pulling the zipper.

"Tonio, what the fuck is this supposed to do!?", Gilbert yelled, slightly impatient.

"Huh? I don't know, Francis asked me to bring those", the brunet raised his head to look at the albino.

Gilbert shot a look to Francis, then back at the bag. It was filled with pink powder. It smelled like paint. He reached his hands to rub it before burying them deep to search for anything else. It was really soft. His hand wander through. He found something.

Long and cold, he slid his hands along and found a hollow tip. Eager to know more, he pulled it out and covered the dirt path around the bag with pink. His eyes widen in surprise. It was an old but clean of rust shotgun.

"WHAT THE-", Francis and Gilbert shout in unison before staring at each other. Prussia with suspicion of Tonio's words that Francis told him to bring it, and France with why they were saying that exactly together , and Tonio staring at Francis with why was he surprised.

"You told me to bring that", he said to Francis, confused with head tilted to the side.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Color, gun, powder, fire, and . . . .works, I guess. Here I brought this", he stood up and took out a tiny rectangle from his pocket, and handing it to Francis, who then opened it. It was some papers folded together, written neatly on it was something spanish he barely understand.

"Well, it's rare and to be honest, I was suspicious about what use that would be. I'm sorry but ... err... I kinda thought bad things about you two messing with my works, so I got grounded. But thinking twice, maybe Prussia here, who taught Germany how to do things, can help me with things I don't understand", he said innocently. Something Antonio didn't know was basically everything.

"There're many in my house", and a cue for all face palms to appear. Watching Francis and Gilbert silent, Antonio decided to continue his speech.

"and the powder includes color, pink!..", he saw that it didn't work.

"... I also brought lighters...", he desperately tried,

"...If you want to... smoke.."

"... and the cigarettes ..."

"...and flour... In case pink powder doesn't work". Prussia and France just got their frown deepened.

"It's no good is it?", and he gave up, sighed and let himself fell sitting on the grass on the side of the dirt path next to his bag.

And for some moments they just miserably sat there, silent. But then, the albino suddenly jumped up, smiling and shouting

"That's it!"

Antonio and Francis quickly looked up. Gilbert crouched closer to his friends, spreading his arms to grab each friend's far shoulder and bent his back, which was followed by the two in sitting position.

"Here's the plan, how many guns do you have there?", the albino whispered.

"'bout 6. I thought each of you wanted 2, and I can have 2 too", he said cheerfully, since he was happy that the mood had lighten. Gilbert and Francis gave a quick glace to him, but was soon back to the conversation. Such experts could handle two guns as simple as a hand gun. They really got the control that it pissed Germany to no end, possibly jealous (no, it was because they used it for something troublesome like harmful accidental pranks).

Imagine a raid, had the insides of the bag not been thrown out, even that many gun would be safe. No one wants to clean a huge mess of pink (not to mention male officer).

"Filled? I mean gunpowder and bullets and shit?", Gilbert asked seriously. Such stoic face, just like Germany.

"I dunno, never use it for a while"

"Let's check it. And Francey, your bag too", he pointed at the plastic bag.

The formation broke, the three sat casually on the ground, except for France who had his butt stuck that he had to fully stretch out to barely touch the plastic. Once he snatched it, he flip it out and the insides all fell to the ground. Just a really really long and thin rope, and a pair of scissors. Antonio's guns are all filled. At this, an unnaturally white face looked like almost split by the curled lips. He pulled his plastic bag and produce a little slingshot, the ones that the children usually played with. France and Antonio puffed their cheeks, holding their laugh with a few scoffs slipped.

"West bought that for _the three_ of us", he countered, annoyedly acted ignorant as he threw two more.

The two fell silent, the last prank had brought Prussia to be banned even from a little old bow that seemed like it would break anytime. And possibly the trio too, seeing the three didn't pretty much like Germany's wrath. Regardless, this prank had to be the greatest, just to proof that they were simply still capable of it (to earn other countries' permission, especially Germany's and England's. The question is, how?). Here went Antonio, the one who never learned, with no one to fear, bringing 6 guns calmly which let France forget his grumpy rival and Prussia with his monstrous brother (not like he himself wasn't monstrous, it was just ... different).

Then the albino started to study their surroundings while the other two tried to find the combination of things they had to make the greatest 'effect'. There were bushes right in front of the walls on the sides of the back door. Above the back door was a lone hanging lamp covered by a round stripped canopy. In front of the bushes, about a foot, were two giant trees whose branches and leaves shadowed that part of the house. The leaves were already the red and yellow but hadn't fallen yet.

"So?", Gilbert asked. The two nodded that they were finished examining the things.

"Here's the plan, see that bushes over there?"

"Great place to hide", Francis stated rubbing his chin, smiling.

"Yes, all yours", Gilbert smiled mischievously.

"I'll take the awesome trees and, you, Antonio, the ground"

"Gotcha!"

The trio knew each other, so that there was no need to talk much, except for when they were bored, and there was nothing to do but talk. And the three set off. Francis planted two slingshots on the soil ground beside the 2 low stairs to the door. He stretched it and placed a random rock that could be found anywhere, and hold it with his short rope he cut with a pair of scissors from his own bag. He opened the bushes and placed the guns on the branches, setting them in such a position aiming the trigger of the gun Gilbert placed on the trees while remain invisible. And back to the slingshots to aim the rocks below the bases of the guns' barrels, at the lighters he planted there to flick on the fire.

Gilbert finished placing the guns, they would certainly hit the air, slightly above the lamp. Now, it was the time to get down. Damn, the leaves sure were fragile in this season, many already fell as the albino climbed up. Getting down without the leaves revealing the guns was pretty hard indeed, but he managed.

"Hey! Antonio! Are you planning to trap me down there?!", he shouted as he climbed off the tree.

Antonio looked up innocently, "Well, what am I supposed to do?".

"It's autumn! The damn tree won't fruit this season! No one's going to fell down your hole", Gilbert yelled, internally sighed.

"oh." was all the response. Glancing down at his unfinished work. Well, Tonio thought unfinished though the hole was narrow enough for a person and deep enough to his diaphragm . But plowing soil for a lifespan of a country definitely made it. It was a mistake, wrong thing to do, so he stopped, making sure no one was looking at him and cover the hole with the leaves around. There weren't much on the ground, but metal could glint and Elisavetha had the eye, so the albino was still quite paranoid. Antonio cleaned the whole backyard like they never made such a mess. Prussia landed on the far side of the tree against the hole.

"All good!", Francis raised a thumb.

"All good!", Gilbert and Antonio replied the same.

"And now...", the blond said

"The main event", the albino continued, his face dark when he turned his body a bit and looked down. The pink. No time to waste, they went over and tied the rope around the bag, hauled it to the stairs, and hung it on the lamp (which was quite hard, cosidering the rope was almost like thread and covered by the canopy). Their work done, and they examine it. On the door, the door opened to the inside so if someone came out their leg would be caught by the rope. The rope would release the rocks, and it would flick on the fire which made the guns shot the ones on the trees and startle the person on the door. Whoever it would be, there were two possibilities. One, getting back into the house. Second, statued on the place. Bullets flew fast, so before any could happen, the guns on the trees should have shot the strings holding Antonio's bag without touching the canopy and showered the person with pink.

The trio all nodded. Now, all they should do was to wait. They hid in the bushes as well, but on the corner that they were hidden also by the wall.

Some time had passed and they heard a cheerful humming. Prussia gasped, raising both hands to cover his mouth, face blue and sweaty. France and Spain peeked over to see who it was.

Hungary.

She was cheerfully skipping down the path, seems fine. They looked down the path and the stalkers gasped, eyes wide, and joined their friend on the ground. Some of the pink powder was left on the dirt path, good, they were absolutely done for.

She wore her mini dress, with a pair of denim pants and a thick jacket hung unbuttoned, whose hem reached her knees. Her short boots stepping lightly on the path. She walked while inspecting and commenting to herself about the condition of her ex-husband's house. Surely, she would find out

As their hearts were thumping wildly they had to hold it with their sweaty palms. Hard breathing uncontrollably escaped from their mouth. Eyes wide, but not really paying attention to anything. She inspected the pink mark. "Must be the trio again", she muttered as she looked up, searching for the trio. Though it didn't even reached the trio's ears, it already sent shiver and goosebumps as their faces started to shade a darker blue, not daring to even see anything they ignored their sight.

She noticed, right beside the mark, outside the dirt path, were the trees. She walked over to see if someone was hiding on that tree. The albino started to pant, followed by the others, their whole bodies damp with sweat. The gun, what if it glinted, what if it wasn't hidden well, what if Elisaveta saw it. No, that couldn't happen, if it did, then-

Their ears heard some harsh sound. Crashing, stomping, scraping, and a high pitched scream that made Prussia thought 'Wow, Hungary sure is girly nowadays'. The trio jolted up and peeked from behind the wall. She fell down the hole Antonio made, and was stuck to her breasts. Gilbert punched Antonio's arm gratefully, releasing the breath he held to calm his head down. He let himself fell down and freely scoffed. Soon it influenced the other two, and the three laughed on the ground.

Suddenly a worried Austrian approached. Slammed the door, and immediately started the trap. The trio jolted up and peered over the wall, once again. It worked pretty fast, the first bang stopped his yelling, asking about the condition of his ex-wife. The second was when Hungary managed to jump out of the hole and hurried to Austria, seeing the sign of something falling, as the trio buried their laughter deep under their palms, in their mouth, cheeks puffed until their eyes were all watery.

Strangely enough, Antonio stopped laughing as soon as the bag blurred down. His eyes wide and he opened his mouth as if to say something. And as soon as Prussia saw a little sprinkle of pink touched the fire on the lighter, it burned brighter, far brighter. Like an explosion."I think it is the gunpowder".

The bag hit the floor. The powder stuck to Austria and Hungary. Thick pink cloud surrounding. Lighter waiting at their sides. Prussia dashed.

BOOM! Just in time. He hooked Austria on his stomach with one arm, and Hungary with another as he jumped, throwing the three far enough from the explosion, though the two were still pink and very likely to blow up. Prussia hit his head hard on the front door, Austria was nearly thrown out to the front garden through the window, had it not for the wall below. Hungary was sent flying, she didn't hit her head on the wall hard, but she scraped the floor, lucky the pink traces were far enough from the heat to not expand the damage, it was the result of Prussia intended for her to be thrown alongside with Austria, so he turned in mid-air, and his grip flailed.

Hungary quickly picked herself up, careful not to feed the blare only an inch from her some more powder, she opened the front door to let the smoke out and helped Austria up. She led him out of the house. For Prussia, she only sent a deathly glare. Usually she would playfully hit him with her frying pan, but this joke was too far. Most of Austria's house was blown out, save for front part and quarter the sides. Supporting Austria, she left.


End file.
